


Party Time

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Nagging Duo [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Innuendo, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Yaoi, by Blue Soaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Blue Soaring--After the numerous events that had transpired in the safe house over the past few days, the pilots had acquired an understanding, of sorts. Since, in a way, they were all fond of each other, they shared, and that was that. And what were the five doing with their newfound understanding and freedom? Why, what every hot-blooded young man in a room full of willing lovers does. They were trying to get each other naked with a rousing game of strip poker.





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm back on track now, but the stuff that happened in 'Breakfast Conversation' is pretty relevant to the story. I just had to take an angst recovery break. It's pure lemon for the sake of lemon. I've got a serious story in the works, but I'm having fun with this. For some reason, I had the thought, 'why can't they all just have each other instead of getting all territorial about it?'. So, this is the result. Enjoy!! 
> 
> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The five Gundam pilots sat in a circle on the floor. Each one glanced at the cards in their hands, then around the circle. Duo took a sip of his drink. The ice clinked in the glass and Heero shot a look at the braided pilot. Quatre absently twirled a glass in his hand. Beside him, Trowa knotted his brow in concentration.

"Hit me." Wufei's voice cut through the tension.  
  
After the numerous events that had transpired in the safe house over the past few days, the pilots had acquired an understanding, of sorts. Since, in a way, they were all fond of each other, they shared, and that was that. And what were the five doing with their newfound understanding and freedom? Why, what every hot-blooded young man in a room full of willing lovers does. They were trying to get each other naked with a rousing game of strip poker.  
  
Naturally, Duo had come up with the whole idea. When he returned from the store, he set about getting things ready. Laying out chips, chilling the rum and whiskey, moving furniture and then dragging the other four into the living room. Then he explained the rules: three rounds per game, no wildcards, looser forfeits a piece of clothing. Simple. At first, there were a few sounds of protest. Surprisingly, Heero silenced the room with a single phrase: 'why not?'  
  
And, honestly, no one could come up with a good reason. They had all learned what had happened between the others as the day wore on. No one had a serious problem with any of it. In fact, they were all quite eager about the whole situation. Even Wufei. Duo had thought that he would be opposed to the whole idea, but as it turned out, he seemed happy about it.  
  
So, there they were. From the look of things, Heero was loosing. He was down to his underwear after arguing with Trowa that socks counted as two pieces and not one. Trowa was having his own problems. Despite starting with the most clothes on, he was down to just his jeans. Wufei still had both his shirt and pants, while Duo sat next to him in pants and socks. Next to the mostly naked Heero sat Quatre, still in his shirt and jeans.  
  
This round was now down to Quatre and Wufei. Duo was acting as dealer.  
  
"How many, Wu?" Duo asked.  
  
"Ummmmmm... " Wufei looked at his cards, then at the smiling Quatre. "Ah... two."  
  
Duo passed him the cards. Quatre had started singing to himself, swirling his rum and coke around in his glass. Trowa leaned down a little to hear what he was singing.  
  
"Wuffie's gonna lose his shirt, Wuffie's gonna lose his shirt... " Quatre sang in a low voice.  
  
Trowa stifled a snicker. Judging by Quatre's cards, the blonde was right.  
  
Wufei glanced at the two. Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Bah!" Wufei said, disgusted, as he revealed his hand. "Two pairs, jack and queen."  
  
"I win again!" Quatre said, flipping his hand over to show a straight flush.  
  
Duo whistled when he saw the Arabian's hand. "Whoa, I'm glad I folded on that round... "  
  
"Off with the shirt, Wufei!" Quatre was almost bouncing in his place.  
  
Wufei obediently unbuttoned his shirt. "How much has that little one had to drink, anyway?" He tossed the shirt aside.  
  
"Aw, that's cheating, Wufei." Quatre accused when he saw the tank top that Wufei had on underneath his shirt.  
  
Wufei smirked.  
  
"No pouting, Quat." Duo said, handing the cards to Heero. "Your deal."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, you didn't argue when I suggested this game, Heero."  
  
Heero shuffled the cards.  
  
"He has a point." Trowa agreed.  
  
Wufei laughed. "Yuy just didn't think he was going to lose, did you, Heero?"  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of Heero's mouth. "Actually, no I didn't, but it looks like I'm doing well at losing."  
  
"Damn straight you are." Duo said, sniggering.  
  
"You had better be careful, baka. We'll get those pants off you, yet." Heero threatened.  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero. "We'll see." He stood up. "Anyone for a refill?"  
  
Instantly, Quatre's hand was in the air, waving his empty glass. Duo chuckled and grabbed the glass from the blonde's hand. "Anyone _else_?"  
  
The others shook their heads no. Duo shrugged and wandered into the kitchen.  
  
"Hurry up, Duo! Quatre wants to see what's under those jeans!" Wufei's voice carried into the kitchen.  
  
"Huh, _sure_ he does, Chang! We're all just _dying_ to know if you have little dragons on your boxers!" Duo walked back into the living room.  
  
"Hah! I wear briefs!" Wufei smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Oooo, _well_ now," Quatre leered at the Chinese pilot, "Wufei has to lose his pants first! I already know what Duo wears."  
  
Trowa quirked an eyebrow. "Do tell, little one."  
  
Quatre smiled at Trowa from where he was leaning on Heero's shoulder. "Nothing." He said it very seriously.  
  
"Ah, man, thanks a lot, Quat." Duo glared down at the blonde.  
  
Wufei was smirking up at Duo. "Yes, thanks so very much."  
  
"You just want my ass, Wuffie." Duo plopped back down in his place after handing Quatre his glass.  
  
"And your point is?" Wufei said, still smirking.  
  
"Alright, alright, you two can jump each other later. First things first." Quatre took a sip from his drink. "I want to see more skin. Deal, Heero."  
  
Trowa glanced at Wufei with one eyebrow raised. "Feisty little fellow, isn't he?"  
  
"Feisty indeed." Wufei replied.  
  
Heero was looking at Quatre with an odd expression on his face as he dealt the cards.  
  
Quatre slowly winked.  
  
Heero blinked.  
  
"Hummmmm... " Duo stared at his cards. "Oh, wait a sec! I totally forgot!" The braided boy bounded up from the floor, almost tipping over Wufei's drink. He rushed over to the mini stereo he had brought in earlier that day. Duo fiddled with it for a bit, and then music filled the room.  
  
"What's that?" Heero asked.  
  
"Music, Heero. Dance music. This is a party, right?" Duo settled back in his place, grinning.  
  
Wufei gnawed on his lip as he looked at his hand.  
  
"Quit that, Wuffie." Duo was looking pointedly at Wufei's mouth.  
  
"What?" Wufei looked up from his cards.  
  
"Chewing on your lip like that." Duo gestured with one hand. "It's distracting."  
  
"Distracting?" The black-haired boy looked slightly confused.  
  
Trowa was looking at the two pilots. "He means that it's turning him on, Wufei."  
  
Wufei gaped at Trowa, then stared at Duo through narrowed eyes. "Is that true, Maxwell?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."  
  
Wufei's face took on a contemplative cast. "Isn't that _interesting_... "  
  
"Are we going to play, or are you two going to jump each other right now?" Quatre asked, still leaning on Heero.  
  
"I'll get the popcorn."  
  
Everyone stared at Heero. The Wing pilot was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
+  
  
They continued playing with Duo's music in the background. Wufei was swaying slightly, moving with the beat. A good bit of Duo's supply of drinks had disappeared as the night wore on. Amazingly, Heero held out. Trowa was now down to his underwear. Wufei sat there in his shirt and pants. The Chinese boy hadn't lost for several rounds. Quatre and Duo were left in just jeans. Duo had pulled every trick to keep his pants, taking off his watch, chain and socks separately. The violet-eyed boy had been on a losing streak.  
  
Duo and Quatre squared off against each other. Quatre glanced at his cards, then at the braided pilot.  
  
Duo grinned back at the blonde. "You're going down, Q. Or more specifically, your pants are." With that, he showed his hand: a full house. "What'ca got?" Duo asked Quatre.  
  
Quatre gave a little drunken laugh. "Three of a kind."  
  
"Well, that's that." Heero reached over, pushed Quatre flat onto the floor, and unzipped the blonde's pants.  
  
"Whoa, hey... !" Quatre yelped.  
  
Heero gave a quick yank on the smaller boy's jeans, tugging them off and sending them flying into a corner. Quatre struggled to sit back up. The other four pilots were staring at the flushed Arabian.  
  
Then Duo's face split in a wide grin. "Quatre was holdin' out on us. _He's_ the one who doesn't wear any underwear. Good job, Heero!"  
  
Quatre sat on the floor, flushing a deep red. And he was most _definitely_ aroused. "Ah... yeah. Er, don't you have a game to finish?"  
  
"What's the point now, Quat? We've got someone to ogle. Now comes the fun part!" Duo was gathering up the cards.  
  
Heero reached out and took them from the chestnut haired boy. "He's right, Duo."  
  
"Wha... ?" Duo said intelligently.  
  
"I am with Heero on this one, Duo. We don't have a winner yet." Wufei put in.  
  
"Well, we have a _naked_ Winner." Duo said, grinning. "Isn't that close enough?"  
  
"No." Heero passed the cards back to Duo. "Deal."  
  
Heero sat back and he felt Quatre lean on him again. He looked down, but Quatre was watching Duo pass out the cards. The small blonde seemed comfortable with his nakedness; he made no attempt to cover himself. Heero's eyes wandered frequently from his cards to glimpse at the warm body pressed against him. Now he was the one finding it hard to concentrate.  
  
"Any cards, Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
"Ahh... three." The question barely registered in Heero's foggy brain. Perhaps he wasn't as immune to the effects of alcohol as he thought he was.  
  
Duo was staring hard at the Perfect Solider. He nudged Wufei in the ribs.  
  
"Hey, not so rough... " Wufei complained.  
  
"Naw, hey, check that out Wuffie." Duo said, nodding his head in Heero's direction.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre had wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, resting his head on the cobalt-eyed boy's tanned chest. His fingers idly traced little patterns around Heero's bellybutton, occasionally moving further down to curl in the few darks hairs just above the waistband of Heero's underwear. Heero's eyes glazed over a little more each time Quatre moved his fingers.  
  
By now, Duo was trying to choke down his laughter. Seems like the Perfect Solider was being seduced by little Quatre. Duo thought about that for a moment. Quatre seemed to be _very_ good at seducing people. That gave Duo an idea. He leaned over and started speaking rapidly in Wufei's ear. At first, the Chinese boy's eyes widened, then he snorted at the foolishness. But Duo kept talking, and, slowly, an evil smile spread itself across his face. The longhaired boy leaned back, looking Wufei in the face. Wufei nodded. Trowa was looking at them, a curious expression on his face.  
  
"What are you two up to _now_?" He demanded, eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
Duo winked at the green-eyed pilot who was now glaring at him. "Fun for all, Tro. Fun for all."  
  
"Well then... don't let me stop you." Trowa eased back to lean on the couch behind him.  
  
Duo stood up, stretching his legs, and sauntered over to the mini stereo. He glanced through the CD's, finally settling on one. Placing it in the player, he turned and nodded to Wufei. Then he sat in the chair just across from where Heero and Quatre were on the floor.  
  
Heero looked up, startled. "What about the game?"  
  
Duo opened his mouth to speak, but Wufei cut him off. "Duo thinks you've grown bored with the game, Heero. We're going to do something... different."  
  
Heero gaped at Duo. Duo shrugged. "What?" He said. "We're all _terribly_ drunk, so why not work with it?" Heero continued to gape. Duo shifted his gaze to Wufei. "I don't think our friend's cloudy brain is comprehending what we're saying, Wu. Help him along, will ya?" Duo raised his arm and pointed the remote in his hand at the stereo. The song started with a slow, steady beat.  
  
Heero was now gaping at Wufei.  
  
Wufei smiled and turned to face his audience. He was enjoying himself immensely. Never mind the fact that they were _all_ horny from Duo's little game, not to mention from the _decidedly_ naked and _very_ excited Quatre. Wufei knew he was a little drunk, but at the moment, he didn't care. He was in the middle of a room full of people he trusted and cared about.  
  
Wufei had Quatre's attention now, too. The blonde's hands still roved almost absently over Heero, but his eyes were glued to the black-haired boy. So were everyone else's eyes, for that matter.  
  
The Chinese pilot began to sway his hips to the slow beat. He ran a hand up his thigh, then slipped it underneath his shirt. He parted his lips slightly, and his eyes grew heavy lidded. Wufei gradually slid over to stand in front of Duo. He reached down and picked up the longhaired boy's hands, sliding them inside his tank top. He turned around, holding Duo's hands in place, and settled himself on Duo's lap, leaning back against the slender pilot. Duo's hands roamed over Wufei's chest, finding the black-haired boy's nipples. He grazed his fingers over them, then pinched them between his fingers. Wufei felt Duo's cock harden against his ass. Grinning, Wufei wiggled in Duo's lap, and was rewarded with a gasp from the Deathscythe pilot. He tipped his head back and kissed the side of Duo's neck, sucking lightly on the skin. Duo moaned, and, abandoning Wufei's chest, grabbed the hem of his seducer's top. Wufei pulled away from Duo then; he faced the violet-eyed boy and Wufei slowly bit on the corner of his own mouth, watching Duo's eye's cloud with lust. Duo tightened his grip on Wufei, but then Wufei wasn't in his arms anymore, he slipped out of his shirt and left a frustrated Duo holding nothing but a piece of cloth.  
  
Trowa was on the floor, leaning back on the couch, watching Wufei's little game with Duo. The black-haired boy wasn't the only one who was enjoying himself. Suddenly, Trowa was faced with a shirtless Wufei. Trowa blinked. When did that happen? He glanced over and saw Duo grasping the tank top, his breathing heavy. Then he looked back at Wufei. The music had picked up its tempo slightly. The Chinese boy kneeled beside the green-eyed pilot, pleased with the apprehensive expression plastered across the acrobat's face. Wufei ran his hand up Trowa's leg, all the while looking into Trowa's face. Slowly, he brushed his hand up the inside of the banged pilot's thigh, grazing past his hips and over his chest. The black-haired boy's hand came to a stop resting on Trowa's cheek. In one swift, graceful movement, Wufei was straddling the startled pilot. He brushed the hair back from Trowa's face. The Shenlong pilot moved his face close to Trowa's, brushing his lips with his own, then he made a wet trail down the tall pilot's neck, nipping delicately at the dark skin, down to his nipples. Trowa's head fell back against the couch and his hands grasped the teasing pilot's hips. Wufei smiled; then closed his mouth over one small bud, drawing it deep into his mouth. Trowa's breath left him in a hiss. Wufei continued his assault, somehow still moving to the beat of the song. He nipped at the bit of flesh, ran his tongue around and over it, suckling on it. The brown-haired pilot's breath came in short, labored gasps. Wufei felt hands stray towards his pants, undoing them. He pressed his hips against Trowa's dripping erection, making the taller boy moan; then he was gone. Trowa wrenched open his eyes, grasping at the empty air.  
  
Wufei was having the time of his life. He was so pleased with himself, he thought he would burst. But he wasn't done yet; no, he still had a gaping Heero and naked Quatre to deal with.  
  
The Chinese boy crawled across the floor, aiming for Heero. Heero blinked and looked around, seeming for all the world like a deer caught in headlights; not an expression that one was likely to see often, if at all, on the Japanese boy's face. A predatory smile spread itself across Wufei's face. Quatre saw that smile and slowly detached himself from Heero; he sat back to watch the show.  
  
Wufei reached the cobalt-eyed boy and pushed him back onto the floor. Heero didn't resist, but fell easily back. Wufei kneeled beside him. The dark-eyed boy ran his fingers over Heero's lips, and Heero licked the tips. Wufei trailed his hands down the Perfect Soldier's body, but when he lightly brushed over Heero's cloth-covered erection, Heero's hands grasped Wufei's and held them there. Wufei felt the blood surge under his hand; gently, he squeezed. Heero groaned, his eyes closing to narrow slits. The black-haired boy continued massaging him, gradually increasing the pressure. Heero's hands fell away from Wufei's to grip the carpet beneath him. Wufei watched Heero's face; the Japanese boy had his mouth open, gasping for air as he thrust himself up into Wufei's hand. The Chinese boy leaned down to quickly swipe his tongue along Heero's parted lips, then he left the other boy gasping on the floor. Heero felt Wufei leave, and he gathered himself together enough to prop himself up on his elbows. He knew what was next.  
  
Quatre sat on the floor, eyes glued to the panting Heero. This little party of Duo's was turning into quite the affair. His drunken haze was being quickly evaporated as he watched the proceedings. Then he saw Wufei walking towards him, swaying sensuously to the rhythm.  
  
Wufei stood above the blonde, holding out his hand. Quatre reached up tentatively and grasped it. He was gently pulled to his feet. Wufei let go of his hand then, and slowly trailed his own up the length of Quatre's arm. The Chinese boy walked behind the blonde and wrapped both arms around him. Wufei rested his head in the crook of Quatre's neck. He nibbled on the soft skin, and the Arabian tipped his head to the side, allowing Wufei better access. The black-haired pilot let his arms drop lower as he caressed Quatre's pale skin. The blonde shuddered. Wufei drew his head back, nipping a path down Quatre's back. He slowly got to his knees and nipped at the base of the Arabian's spine. Quatre let a small groan escape him. Wufei moved around in front of Quatre. He grasped the blonde's hips, and a growl echoed in Quatre's throat. The dark eyed pilot slowly stood up again, running his hands up the blonde's sides. He pressed close to the other boy, bringing both their straining erections into contact. Quatre groaned again, and tried to press himself against Wufei. Wufei wrapped one arm around him and circled the blonde until he was again standing behind him. He reached up with his other hand and gently pinched a nerve in the small pilot's neck. Quatre sagged in Wufei's arms as the music came to a stop.  
  
The room was utterly silent except for the heavy breaths of the five pilots. Wufei picked Quatre up in his arms. Duo let out a low whistle.  
  
"Wow... " Duo absently twisted Wufei's shirt in his hands, "you did that real well, didn't you Wu?"  
  
Trowa absently closed his open mouth with an audible 'click'.  
  
"Heero," Wufei said, "maybe you should take Quatre up to bed?"  
  
Heero pushed himself up off the floor. He stood for a moment, looking at Wufei. Wufei nodded, and Heero gathered the unconscious Quatre into his arms. He headed for the stairs, but when he got there, he stopped and turned. Heero looked at Duo in the chair, at Trowa on the floor, and then at Wufei standing in the middle of the room. A big grin found its way onto Heero's face. "Great party. We should do it again." And he walked up the stairs.  
  
The other three were staring at the space Heero had just vacated. Then, Duo started to laugh. Trowa and Wufei looked at each other, and then they started to laugh as well.  
  
"Oh, fuck, that was _fun_." Duo said, getting his laughter under control.  
  
Wufei smirked.  
  
Trowa stood up. "Did you two, you know, plan that... ah, little... ?" He gestured at the stairs.  
  
Duo shook his head. "Nope, that little opportunity just presented itself." Then Duo thought for a moment. "You mad?"  
  
Wufei looked over at Trowa, the same question in his eyes. He didn't want to ruin any of the trust they all shared.  
  
Trowa gazed at the stairs. When he turned back to the other two pilots, he had a small smile on his face. "Actually, not at all... funny, isn't it?"  
  
Wufei bit his lip, thinking. "No, Trowa, I don't think so."  
  
Trowa glanced at Wufei.  
  
Wufei shrugged. "I don't know what it is, but I think we all feel the same way you do. I don't have any words for it... does that make any sense?"  
  
In the chair, Duo was watching Wufei nibble on his lip. "I think it makes perfect sense. Tro?"  
  
The Heavyarms pilot looked at Duo, then back to Wufei. "It does, doesn't it?" He agreed.  
  
+  
  
Upstairs, Heero laid Quatre onto the bed. He paused, looking down at the pale blonde. He absently traced a finger along the parted lips of the sleeping boy. Quatre's breath brushed past his hand. He pulled a light sheet over the small pilot and turned to leave. Heero had just placed a hand on the doorknob when he heard a groan from the bed.  
  
"Heero... " Quatre was sitting up in the bed, watching the Wing pilot.  
  
Heero turned back to face the Arabian.  
  
Quatre grinned an impish grin. "Come back and play, Heero."  
  
~Owari?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Blue: Well, now, wasn't that fun? *leaning back with a satisfied smirk* I really wanted to see how far I could take that whole concept. Please, tell me if you like it... I've got two more ideas lined up for this particular... er... ah, storyline.  
> Duo: SEE!? That's what you're supposed to be writing, not that silly stuff.  
> Blue: But I like silly stuff... !  
> Wufei: Don't be ridiculous, onna! That was a perfect fic.  
> Blue: Watch it, there, Wuffie, or I'll stick you in a fic like that Gundam Newly Wed Game... *grinning evilly* Actually...*thinking*... I really like that fic... .  
> Wufei: Eep... !  
> Quatre: *hehehee* You'll only saying that, Wuffie, 'cause you got to strip-tease!  
> Wufei: *bristling* It is NOT.  
> Heero: *leveling Death Glare™ at Blue* You cut it off at my part...  
> Blue: Ah... er, that is, I... ..um... I can't keep going, it'll be too long to post!  
> Duo: *looking at the seething Heero* Maybe you should go write the next part now... ?  
> Blue: *following Duo's gaze* Humm, you may be on to something there...


End file.
